Bloody Love
by Phoenix Kanbara
Summary: Ikki is in love with Karin, and Erika says there is no reason for her to live anymore. Is Erika really going to kill herself?


Brass and Erika watched as Koji and Ikki went gaga over Karin.  
  
"Will they ever notice any other girl besides Karin?" Said Brass.  
  
"I hope so.." added Erika, blushing slightly.  
  
Brass saw this, but being a friend, didn't make rude comments.  
  
"You like Ikki?"  
  
"N-no!"  
  
"I know you do."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Your blushing."  
  
Erika blushed even more.  
  
"I've known Ikki since we were little, and he still goes nuts over Karin."  
  
Erika sighed. She loved Ikki, she just never had the guts to admit it. Especially since she knew that he liked Karin. She didn't blame him. Karin was nice, pretty, rich, and overall, an Ikki magnet.   
  
"Well, I have to go for dinner now. Bye!" said Karin, waving.  
  
"Bye!" shouted Koji and Ikki back.  
  
Ikki sighed, watching Karin leave. Koji left short after, insisting to walk Karin home.   
  
"Erika, your mom wanted you to come home early today." said Brass.  
  
"Ikki.." Erika said under her breath.  
  
"Coming, Miss Erika?" asked Brass.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, lets go."   
  
*The next day*  
  
Erika and Brass had met up at the 24 Hopmart, talking to Henry.  
  
"So Henry, have you seen Ikki lately?" asked Erika.  
  
"Guess who he's with." answered Henry.  
  
"Karin?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Then, Ikki and Karin came in.  
  
"Hi everyone." said Karin.  
  
"Hey guys." Erika replied.   
  
Then, Henry remembered something important.  
  
"Oh! I just remembered! Tomorrow is Valentines day!"  
  
Erika's heart skipped a beat. "Valentines day?"  
  
Ikki's heart just beated faster. 'I can get something for Karin, to show how much I like her!'  
  
Erika noticed the look on Ikki's face. 'He's getting something for Karin..I know it. That's it. I know what I have to do..'  
  
Everyone had left except Erika, but not before saying goodbye, to get ready for Valentines day.  
  
"Henry?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I need to tell you something. I can't tell Ikki, and I need to tell Erika later."  
  
"Yes, so?"  
  
Erika's eyes started to water.  
  
"I love Ikki, but he loves Karin. And without Ikki, I don't have a reason to live anymore."  
  
Henry realized what that meant. "Y-you're going to..?"  
  
"Kill myself."  
  
"You can't do that! What about the others?"  
  
"They'll find out. Besides, knowing Ikki loves someone else just breaks my heart. It hurts, you know?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Henry, this is what I want to do. It's something I NEED to do. All you have to do is tell the others once it's been done. Alright?"  
  
"Alright.."  
  
"Bye." And she left.   
  
*Valentines day*  
  
*At Erika's room*  
  
Erika sat on her bed, making a little note. She took off her medawatch. "I'm sorry Brass.." She wrapped the note around her medawatch, and told Brass to deliver it to Ikki. Not to read it, just deliver. When Brass left, Erika took out a knife from her drawer.   
  
*At Ikki's house*  
  
Ikki answered the door. It was Brass.  
  
"Miss Erika wanted me to deliver this." said Brass.  
  
Ikki took the note, seeing the medawatch in it. Brass didn't see the medawatch..yet.  
  
Ikki read the note.  
  
"Ikki, I am leaving. Forever. I want you to take care of Brass for me. Tell everyone I'm sorry. I know you don't love me Ikki. But I want you to know that I love you. Love you more than anything. Karin is the one you love, I understand that. She's prettier, nicer, and richer than me. And because you love her, I have no reason to live. You have hurt my feelings when you ignored me. I was heart-broken. I just want to say goodbye, Ikki Tenryou. Goodbye now and forever."  
  
"Huh? What's that mean?" Then it hit him. "Erika...NO!! Brass, you stay here!"  
  
Ikki ran off, while Brass stood there, dumbfounded. She had always listened to Ikki, so he stayed right there.  
  
*At Erika's house*  
  
BANG! Ikki rushed into the house. Erika's parents weren't at home.   
  
"ERIKA!" yelled Ikki.  
  
Erika heard his yelling, but she didn't care. She took out the knife, "I'm sorry Ikki.." then she slashed her neck, making a deep slit. Then she slashed her stomach. A pool of blood was underneath her. Ikki ran in, seeing his best friendlaying on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her. "Erika.." Ikki took her into his arms, not minding the blood. "Why?"  
  
"You love Karin...And knowing you love her, I don't have a reason to live.."  
  
"Karin left me for Koji."  
  
"Im sorry.."  
  
"Me too.."  
  
"Ikki..I love you more than anything in the world. I would die a milion times before I'd let someone hurt you. And I mean that."  
  
"Erika?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Ikki held up her head and kissed her. Not on the cheek, on the lips. Ikki opened his eyes, looking into Erika's deep caring red eyes. Erika opened her eyes and stared into Ikki's clear ocean blue eyes. Ikki took his lips off Erika's, and said, "Are you going to live? Do you want to?"  
  
"Ikki..Knowing you love me is a good enough reason for me to live, and to continue kissing you." She kissed Ikki once again, this time even harder.They continued kissing, and they fell asleep that way.  
  
Erika was asleep on Ikki's chest, and Ikki didn't care for the blood that she had on her. They were perfectly happy, and hoping nobody to interfere with their happiness.  
  
THE END 


End file.
